Ways of Persuasion (or not)
by Yomi Enma
Summary: Kaito is headstrong and always tries to get things coming his way, but Shinichi isn't going to make everything easy for the thief. Until said thief has the worst idea ever.


**Ways of persuasion (or not)**

_**Notes: **_As English isn't my first language, I may have some grammar mistakes. If you notice and alert me, I'll be very thankful!

_**Summary: **_Kaito is headstrong and always tries to get things coming his way, but Shinichi isn't going to make everything easy for the thief. Until said thief has the worst idea ever.

_**Disclaimer: **_I don't own Detective Conan/Case Closed nor Magic Kaito. I don't earn money with this story.

**_Warnings:_** established!ShinKai/KaiShin. Some bad words.

_#_

He felt _fine. _Kaito was just being stubborn.

Not that it actually surprised him. Since the day the famous burglar started this almost never-ending search for Pandora, he was well-known as a very persistent man and Shinichi could confirm that statement with a bunch of solid evidence. Kaito didn't accept a "no" for an answer, nor let obstacles stop him from achieving his commitments.

However, that much of attention wasn't even necessary. He felt― no, he _was_ fine. Shinichi was perfectly well. The headaches didn't matter to the Heisei Holmes.

His thoughts were drowned by an intense pain that came and went, like a knife that constantly stabbed him in the forehead. Shinichi clenched his teeth, attempting to calm himself down.

This didn't pass unnoticed.

"Are you okay?", the phantom thief asked. Then he arched one of his eyebrows, obviously reasoning that it was indeed a stupid question. "Of course you're not okay. Does it hurt a lot?"

The detective bit his bottom lip. He was supposed to not lie, right? But it was only a headache, identical to so many others he suffered from in the past.

And he spent more than a year lying to his loved ones, so this wouldn't make any difference.

"No. It... it could be worse, really. In a minute it'll be gone."

"_Shinichi._"

Um, did he use his actual name and _not_ tantei-kun?

_Alright_.

They were inside the library, full of old, thick books and dust. Kaito's voice echoed serious and with a noticeable hint of worry, something uncommon for someone so eccentric and energetic like the Kaitou Kid.

"Have you been talking to Ran?", the Heisei Holmes asked.

Shinichi already knew the response. A few days ago, he was reproached for the same thing and Ran _actually _said to his friend she didn't punch him in the face just because he looked _sick_.

At least, Kaito wasn't capable of provoking him any physical pain.

He had different ways of persuasion.

"Yes. Is there a problem with that?"

Tired of waiting for a return, the thief walked over to the enormous bookcase and reached for a forgotten offprint. He opened it (always with his cute and extravagant manners) and stopped on a random page.

Shinichi paused to consider about how he thought Kaito was cute (_The Great Detective_, logical and down-to-earth), until Kaito spoke again.

"Headaches are commonly caused by ―"

The meitantei sighed.

"Stress. My mom used to say that to me."

_She still does_.

A smirk was drawn on Kaito's face.

"You're a lost case, tantei-kun."

"Nevertheless, you're still here", Shinichi deadpanned.

The previous smirk was replaced by a frown.

Maybe he was contemplating the idea of leaving and getting a _normal_ human being for a boyfriend.

"Take a rest", he demanded. After that, Kaito added a dishonest 'please'.

"Why should I? I'm resolving Aiko's murder."

Aiko was the name of a fifteen year old girl who, according to her mother, committed suicide. All proof, in spite of Hikaru's testimony, directed to a homicide. Meguru-keibu insisted in asking Shinichi for some advice.

"Take a short nap, eat a snack. You're not traveling to another country, Shinichi."

"I'll do when I finish this."

Kaito expelled an exasperated growl.

But instead of keeping his frowned expression, his mouth twitched to form a sinister smile.

"_Okay_, Shin-chan."

Oh. He shuddered and it was probably a bad sign.

Yes, _it was_.

The thief set the offprint on Shinichi's desk, stained and decaying, evading the detective's strange looks.

Suddenly, Shinichi saw himself surrounded by a pink (and a Barbie-like shade of pink) smoke. After a few minutes, the fume scattered so Shinichi could comprehend what the _hell_ happened.

Somehow he had ended in their room (because now it was _their_ room), wearing his green and clean pajamas. He was tucked in their bed and (well, _fuck_) handcuffed to one of the legs of said furniture.

At his side there was a note, evidently written by the phantom thief. Shinichi, struggling against his temporal handicap, took the piece of paper and read it.

_You know, I'm very good at persuasion. Sometimes, however, I have to use a different kind of tool. Like forcing you to rest, for example. _

_You have been working a lot since you came back and I'm starting to get scared. Shinichi, you're the most important person in my life. I don't want to lose you. So I'm taking some... drastic actions. _

_Good night, tantei-kun!_

(Kaitou Kid doodle)

"Kaito!", he shouted. But he wasn't mad.

"I'm not here!", the Kaitou Kid chirped.

#

I don't know what this is. Honestly. It's almost my first time writing in English and, boy, I'm tired. My hands hurt. My eyeballs hurt like hell. My back hurts. But it was necessary to write this idea somewhere, even if it isn't completely coherent.

I hope I got the characterization well. If not, don't feel afraid about giving your opinion!

Bye!


End file.
